vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor Hebert
|-|Skitter= |-|Weaver= |-|Khepri= Credit to RespicePostTe for the artwork. Summary After triggering and developing the power to manipulate insects when she was locked inside a locker for hours with no one coming to help her, Taylor Hebert decided that she wanted to become a superhero and put her talents to something more productive. However, it is only when she goes into the field and becomes involved with the Undersiders, a villain team, that she begins to find her place in the world, struggling to do the right thing despite her allegiances under the name Skitter. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-C. Varies with Optional Equipment, up to High 8-C to at least 7-B. High 7-A with The Ash Beast. Far higher with the composite Tinker cannon Name: Taylor Anne Hebert, Skitter / Weaver / Khepri Origin: Parahumans Age: 15–18 years old Gender: Female Classification: Parahuman (Master/Thinker) Powers and Abilities: |-|Skitter/Weaver=Genius Intelligence, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Expert Markswoman, Peak Human Characteristics, Flight with anti-gravity jetpack, Animal Manipulation (She can control all sorts of "bugs", including insects, arachnids, crustaceans, myriapods, and worms; she can control quadrillions at a time and finely control each), Extrasensory Perception (Her "swarm sense" allows her to detect all the animals she can control in her range, and she can see, feel, and hear what they can to a limited degree), Limited Acid Manipulation (Many of her bugs are laced with Capsaicin, an irritant used in Pepper spray that can be used to blind and injure opponents), Poison Manipulation (She has access to many venomous insects, such as wasps and spiders), Thread Manipulation (Her spiders can weave spider silk, which she can use in combat to trip up and trap opponents), Nanotechnology (Has access to one of Armsmaster's nano-thorn knives, which can sever molecular bonds), Resistance to Electricity (Her suit protects her from electricity) and Limited Resistance to Mind Manipulation (She was able to maintain her thought process while under the effects of Agnosia and while her Shard was slowly taking over her mind) and Power Nullification (As her Shard handles most of her power, attempts to nullify her powers that are only targeting her aren't fully effective) |-|Khepri= All previous abilities, Mind Manipulation (She can control the minds of any human within 16 feet and was able to amass an army of thousands made up of Parahumans all across alternate Earths. She could have potentially controlled civilians as well, and her shard is capable of managing the "trillions of trillions" of shards composing an Entity), Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Makes constant use of Clairvoyant), Portal Creation (Also used Doormaker, who can open up portals throughout the multiverse and has a lesser degree of clairvoyance himself. These portals were used to artificially extend her mind control range and protect her), limited Biological Manipulation (Being under her control can cause enough stress to induce strokes), Social Influencing (Bullied Scion into suicide) |-|With Optional Equipment=Most abilities in Worm and Ward (Taylor controlled an army of 5212 capes during the final battle against Scion, with many characters introduced later in Ward being revealed to have been among that number. Abilities will be gradually added to this key, but it should be generally assumed she has access to any cape not listed as an explicit exception in the Standard Equipment section), Preparation (Has every Tinker, created a weapon to kill the true form of Scion) Attack Potency: Street level (She can fight against and defeat various street thugs and Parahumans in close combat), can ignore conventional durability to an extent with insect venom, by attacking her opponent's internal organs, and with her nano-thorn knife | Street level physically (Didn't change physically). Varies with Optional Equipment (Controlled 5212 capes during Gold Morning, with many of them having vastly different levels of strength), up to Large Building level (Capes she controlled include Legend, Alexandria, Lung, Goddess, Chevalier and Miss Milita of whom dealt significant damage to [[Echidna (Worm)|Echidna]], and Moord Nag of fighting off [[Khonsu (Worm)|Khonsu]] to at least City level (Miss Militia once used an ambiguously nuclear bomb capable of blasting the clouds out of the sky, Doormaker was used to portal in every loose bomb Taylor could find in the multiverse including many that were nuclear). Large Mountain level with The Ash Beast (A constant explosion fueled by matter to energy conversion that can be seen from miles away). Far higher with the composite Tinker Cannon (A weapon created by every Tinker except Bonesaw was capable of destroying the true body of Scion and devastating shardspace, but Scion had already given up many shards at this point which leaves the actual output unknown) Speed: Peak Human (Dodged several of Jack's knife slashes and fought him in close combat) with Superhuman flight speed | Subsonic (Has 6 versions of The Number Man at her disposal, alongside many other powerful Thinkers such as March. Fought against Scion even when Scion was using Path to Victory), Attack Speed Varies, up to Speed of Light via Legend Lifting Strength: Above Average Human | Above Average Human, Varies with Optional Equipment, up to Class M (Lung and Alexandria were under her control) Striking Strength: Street Class | Street Class, Varies with Optional Equipment, up to Large Building Class Durability: Street level, at least Wall level with costume (She survived being shot with a grenade launcher, a gas explosion, and a blast from Mannequin's shotgun, which killed one of Rachel's dogs) | Street level, at least Wall level with costume. Varies with Optional Equipment, up to Multi-Continent level (Controlled Lung and Alexandria) to Unknown (Controlled Victoria Dallon and a cape with the same powers as Gavel, had access to forcefields that could contain the Ash Beast) Stamina: Peak human. Taylor can withstand immense amounts of pain and stress, and has continued fighting after injuries such as burns, being blinded, broken bones, missing limbs, and once losing the bottom half of her body, though she wasn't able to fight for long in that condition. She has an exceptionally high tolerance for pain Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Meters with her ability (She can control all insects within 3 city blocks normally, up to 6.5 city blocks when stressed) | Same as before, 16 feet for mind control (though this is effectively multiversal due to Doormaker), higher with optional equipment, Multiversal with portal creation and clairvoyance |-|Skitter/Weaver='Standard Equipment:' A police baton, knife, handgun, pepper spray, bandages, Epipens, and meters of spider silk, in addition to; *'Armored Costume:' Taylor's homemade costume is made out of spider silk, making it lightweight but incredibly resilient, being both bullet and knifeproof. At first, her suits were made from black widow silk, but she later got access to Darwin's bark spider silk, which is ten times as strong. Her armor panels protect vital areas and provide hiding spots for bugs hidden on her person. *'Nano-thorn Knife:' As Weaver, Defiant gave Taylor a nano-thorn knife that can sever molecular bonds thanks to nanotechnology. *'Anti-Grav Jet Pack:' Another gift from Defiant, this device allows Taylor to fly around a battlefield, staying out of her opponents' reach while abusing her own range. It is protected from EMP attacks and can accelerate from 0 to 45 mph in 3.5 seconds. It has weak mechanical arms and can be controlled with her bugs, allowing her to multitask effectively. |-|Khepri='Standard Equipment:' Armored Costume, Clairvoyant, Doormaker, insect swarm * Optional Equipment: 5,212 capes, quadrillions of insects, regular humans. It's not very feasible to list every single person, so instead exceptions she specifically does not control will be listed. ** Anybody who was dead, trapped in a Gray Boy loop, or trapped in a time bubble prior to Taylor becoming Khepri ** Scion ** Leviathan, The Simurgh, Khonsu, Tohu, Bohu (Taylor did not control the remaining Endbringers) ** Contessa (Taylor explicitly cannot see her and does not have her) ** Shamrock (Clairvoyant can't see her, so it's unlikely Taylor was able to access her) ** The Three Blasphemies (Taylor explicitly does not have them) ** Sleeper (Taylor specifically decided to not control him) ** Glaistig Uaine (Broke out of Taylor's control soon after getting controlled, helped willingly from there) ** Imp (Immune to her power) ** Tattletale, Rachel Lindt, and Panacea (Specifically left them alone) ** Dragon (Immune to her power) ** The Siberian (The final clone of William Manton does not seem to have survived the collapse of the Cauldron Base, as he has not been mentioned since in either Worm or Ward) ** Broken Triggers, Titans, and anything else introduced in Ward that did not exist during Gold Morning Intelligence: Taylor is, despite her young age and relative inexperience, a tactical genius who led the Undersiders to victory on multiple occasion, outsmarting the likes of Armsmaster, Coil, and Dragon in high-stakes situations. She can come up with new strategies extremely quickly in the midst of combat, putting them into practice as soon as possible, something that has saved her life on numerous occasions. Her advanced swarm sense makes her incredibly accurate with a gun, despite her inexperience with firearms. Inventive when it comes to the use of her insects, Taylor has a number of insects covered in materials such as Capsaicin and can use spider silk effectively in combat, to bind and trip up opponents, even hanging them if they move too suddenly. She's incredibly good at multitasking thanks to her ability, which allows her to finely control each and every insect in a swarm of quadrillions, and even before she began her career as a villain, Taylor could create her own advanced silk costume | While just as intelligent, something that she put to use in manipulating and overwhelming Scion with an army made up of all the Parahumans from many alternate Earths, Khepri is struggling with brain damage, which inhibits her ability to speak and comprehend languages and her fine motor control, progressing further and further to the point that she can no longer read body language and sees everything as a threat. Has access to numerous Thinkers and Tinkers through Optional Equipment Weaknesses: Taylor is dependent on the amount of insects in any given environment | Her mind is slowly breaking down and being consumed by her Shard. In addition, those under her control can be greatly stressed out by the experience, potentially to the point of having strokes. Taylor is missing an arm, and is not immune to the negative effects of Clairvoyant Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Administrator:' Taylor's Shard allows her to control animals with simple brains, such as all sorts of arthropods and worms. She can finely control and direct each member of her swarm, even when it numbers in the quadrillions, a highly advanced capacity for multitasking that she can turn to other aims as well. Taylor uses her swarm incredibly effectively in combat, with surprising results, targeting her opponents' vitals with biting insects, sending them crawling inside their body through any orifices, and using spider silk to bind, trip, and even hang opponents. A "swarm sense" allows Taylor to hear, see, and feel what her bugs do, at least to some extent, allowing her to maintain awareness all over large areas, and she can use her swarms to form human-shaped decoys to draw attention away from her main body. Taylor's range increases during times of significant stress. **'Atlas:' Created by Panacea, Atlas is a massive Hercules beetle that Taylor can use to fly around at a safe distance from a battlefield. **'Relay Bugs:' Panacea granted Taylor "relay bugs" on two separate occasions, giving them the ability to reproduce the second time. These bugs act as relays that can extend her range even further. **'Khepri:' After having her Corona pollentia altered by Panacea, Taylor's range was crippled, but she gained the ability to control any humans within 16 feet, maintaining the same swarm sense and fine ability for multitasking as before, allowing her to make effective use of many humans at once. Key: Skitter/Weaver '''| '''Khepri Others Notable Victories: Giovanni Potage (Epithet Erased) Giovanni's Profile (Taylor didn't have her armored costume, Khepri was not used) Notable Losses: Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's Profile (Skitter Taylor was used, both had previous knowledge of each other, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Acid Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Criminals Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Animal Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Murderers Category:Poison Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Telepaths Category:Thread Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Perception Users Category:Sense Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Preparation Users